L'ancre de tes yeux
by Cliaa
Summary: Ce regard si particulier qui, lorsqu'il se perdait dedans, lui permettait, paradoxalement, de rester ancré dans la réalité.


Coucou ! Ça fait une paye que je n'avais pas écrit (plus de deux ans !) et me revoilà avec un petit Remus/Sirius :) Sinon, pour ce premier chapitre il y a plus de recontextualisation à partir du texte d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix (en italique) qu'autre chose, mais disons que ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche. Voili voilou, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_— Dubbledore !__ s'exclama brusquement Neville. _

_Il gardait les yeux fixés par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et son visage luisant de sueur paraissait soudain transporté._

_— Quoi ?_

_— DUBBLEDORE !_

_Harry se retourna. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux. Harry sentit une sorte de décharge électrique traverser chaque particule de son corps – ils étaient sauvés._

_Dumbledore avait déjà dévalé les marches, passant devant Neville et Harry qui ne songèrent plus à quitter la salle lorsque le Mangemort le plus proche s'aperçut de sa présence et l'annonça à grands cris. L'un des autres Mangemorts prit aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes comme un singe. Le sortilège que lui lança Dumbledore le ramena en arrière aussi facilement que s'il avait été accroché à un filin invisible…_

_Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :_

_— Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle._

_Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine._

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre._

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

_Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place._

_Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien − Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté…_

_Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas._

_— SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS !_

_Sa respiration était brûlante, saccadée. Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau, Harry allait le sortir de là…_

_Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._

_— Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…_

_— Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté !_

_— Il est trop tard, Harry._

_— On peut encore le rattraper._

_Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas._

_— Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui._

_— Non, ce n'est pas fini ! hurla Harry._

_Il ne le croyait pas, ne le croirait jamais. Il continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte de Lupin. Lupin ne comprenait rien. Des gens se cachaient derrière ce voile, Harry les avait entendus murmurer la première fois où il était entré dans cette salle. Sirius se cachait, il voulait simplement rester hors de vue…_

_— SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !_

_— Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Lupin._

_Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry._

_— Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…_

_— IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT ! rugit Harry. SIRIUS !_

_Il y avait encore beaucoup de mouvement autour d'eux, une agitation inutile, des éclairs qui jaillissaient par instants. Pour Harry, tous ces bruits étaient dérisoires, les jets de lumière qui passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes le laissaient indifférent, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était que Lupin cesse de prétendre que Sirius – qui se trouvait simplement à quelques centimètres derrière ce rideau – n'allait plus réapparaître, qu'on ne le reverrait pas surgir de l'arcade en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs, impatient de se lancer à nouveau dans la bagarre._

_Lupin entraîna Harry le plus loin possible du socle de pierre. Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'arcade, en voulait à présent à Sirius de le laisser attendre._

_Mais, tandis qu'il s'efforçait toujours de se libérer de Lupin, quelque chose en lui réalisait que Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait attendre auparavant… Il prenait toujours tous les risques possibles pour venir le voir, pour lui apporter son aide… S'il restait derrière cette arcade alors qu'Harry l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait, la seule explication possible était qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir… qu'il était vraiment… […]_

_À cet instant, une détonation suivie d'un cri retentit derrière le socle de pierre. Harry vit Kingsley tomber par terre en hurlant de douleur. Bellatrix Lestrange tourna les talons et prit la fuite tandis que Dumbledore faisait volte-face. Il lui jeta un sortilège mais elle parvint à le dévier. Elle était déjà arrivée à mi-hauteur des gradins, à présent._

_— Harry… Non ! s'écria Lupin._

_Il avait un peu relâché sa prise et Harry en avait profité pour dégager son bras d'un coup sec._

_— ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS ! vociféra Harry. ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAI !_

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sauta les quelques marches des gradins sur lesquels ils avaient trouvé refuge et lui courut après. Sa vitesse de loup-garou lui permit rapidement de rattraper le jeune homme, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir sa manche, il commença à vaciller et sa vue se troubla. Il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, le temps de respirer. En relevant la tête, il aperçut que l'arcade qui venait de faire disparaître son meilleur ami n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Le voile, qui ondulait au gré d'une brise que seul lui semblait pouvoir sentir, le narguait. Il en était persuadé. Et il ne se trompait jamais. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi jusque-là, il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il se redressa complètement et avança vers lui d'un pas lourd. Chaque mouvement était si pénible. Il lui semblait porter toute la souffrance des sorciers britanniques sur les épaules. Mais il devait y aller. Il le savait. Et il ne se trompait jamais. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi jusque-là, il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Le monde n'existait plus autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus la voix nasillarde de la meurtrière de Sirius, ni celle, enragée, du filleul de Sirius, et pas plus celles de l'ancien directeur de Sirius ou des camarades de l'Ordre du Phoenix de Sirius. Il ne pensait qu'à Sirius. Son ami, à peine retrouvé, déjà disparu. Son attention était en effet fixée sur les murmures provenant de l'arche et plus particulièrement sur une voix rocailleuse qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il l'avait entendue, écoutée et lui avait répondu pendant toute sa jeunesse. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne la reconnaissait qu'à grand peine. Elle avait perdu tous ces accents moqueurs qui l'avaient tant amusé quand il était encore à Poudlard.

\- Remus…

Figé, il ne dit rien.

\- Lunard, mon Lunard… J'ai si peu de temps…

Assurément, c'était bien Sirius qui se battait contre un ennemi inconnu de l'autre côté du voile. Il tenta de lui répondre mais sa gorge s'assécha brusquement et le prénom de son ami mourut avant d'avoir pu passer ses lèvres. Il devait lui répondre. Il en était sûr. Et il ne se trompait jamais. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi jusque-là, il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il s'y reprit à trois fois mais réussit finalement à émettre un faible « Sirius ».

\- Merlin merci, tu es là. Ecoute-moi bien, je ne pourrai répéter ce que je vais te dire. Toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais osé te dire mais que j'ai réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à coucher sur du papier. Tu trouveras un carnet là où tout a commencé.

Remus hochait régulièrement la tête, incapable de retenir les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur sa peau prématurément ridée. Il contempla pendant de longues secondes le voile, semblant y apercevoir les reliefs du visage de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Et dans un dernier murmure, le voile s'apaisa, la brise invisible disparaissant. Il essuya rageusement les larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappées : il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Harry devait être sa priorité. Ayant recouvré l'ouïe, il se précipita dans le hall du Ministère d'où provenaient les glapissements de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Il n'arriva que pour apercevoir Harry disparaître, emportant avec lui la tête de la statue que quelqu'un, vraisemblablement Dumbledore, venait de transformer en portoloin. Soulagé, il soupira profondément et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, ou plutôt des ruines qu'il en restait. Harry était sain et sauf, tout allait bien.

o0o0o

De retour chez lui, Remus hésita quelques temps entre rejoindre sa chambre et s'installer sur son canapé. Bien conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, il choisit la seconde option. Il resta un long moment les yeux perdus dans le vague et sourit tristement en se rendant compte qu'il fixait la télévision moldue qui trônait dans son salon, vestige de son amitié avec Lily. Pendant toutes ces années, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne pensent à _eux_. Lily, James et P… Non, plus Peter, et depuis de longs mois maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, un nouveau nom venait s'ajouter à cette liste. _Sirius_. En pensant à l'Animagus canin, son cœur se serra. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira en repensant à l'apparition de Sirius au milieu du voile. Il avait essayé de lui transmettre un message, alors Remus se devait de tout faire pour accomplir la dernière volonté de son ami. Il fallait _absolument _qu'il mette la main sur ce fameux carnet… _« Là où tout avait commencé »_ avait-il dit. Qu'est ce qui avait commencé ? Autrefois il aurait assurément répondu « leur amitié », mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus si sûr de connaitre cet homme.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas du tout écrit donc voilà...

A la prochaine !


End file.
